


In Love with Charlie Bradbury

by RavenclawDoll



Series: Charlie Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie BradburyXReader, F/F, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine falling in love with Charlie. Prompt from Supernatural Imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with Charlie Bradbury

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the imagine. http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/77028080335/anonymous
> 
> Also this is not beta'd

You fixed your white Queen Amidala top as you walked through the hotel at Comic Con. You saw a game set up of the newest installment of your favorite game and started playing the demo.

"Pretty rad, huh," you heard a few minutes later, jumping a tad.

You turned to the voice. It was a red headed Princess Leia. She was in a tight white dress.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Do you play?"

The girl snorted as she put her hands over your own, taking the controller, smiling with a glint in her eye.

"My name's Charlie," she said putting the controller down. Her leg was showing out of the slit in the dress.

"(Y/N)," you introduced.

"Your ass looks great in those pants. What do you say we get out of here," she smirked, placing a hand on your bare back. 

You gulped and nodded fervently.

//

That was a month ago and the two of you were in your favorite frozen yogurt shop. You couldn't concentrate on anything around you, your fingers working at your lip, pulling the skin. You had started hanging out with Charlie since you found out you lived within driving distance of each other. When Charlie had called you a week after the con had ended, you were surprised you to say the least. Since then the two would geek out over the newest superhero movies and would have gaming dates. A few days ago you realized you were starting to fall for the red headed princess.

"(Y/N), are you okay," Charlie asked, waving her spoon in front of your face.

You came back to reality, focusing on Charlie.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. "You only mess with your lip that bad when you're nervous."

You nodded, dropping your hand immediately and took a huge bite of brownie dough yogurt before saying, "Fine."

Charlie looked at you suspiciously, not believing you for a second.

You let out a sigh and ran a hand through your hair.

"You can tell me anything," she prodded.

"Okay, umm, this is going to be-" you cut yourself off, clearing your throat. "We've known each other for a while now and umm. Well, I think." You growled, frustrated at yourself. You've never had a problem telling Charlie anything before. Of course, you never confessed your undying love for her either.

Charlie took your hand in hers and started rubbing a small circle on the back of your hand, encouragingly.

"Fuck it," you sighed. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I think about you when I wake up in the mornings, before I go to bed, in the shower. And sometimes when I'm just drinking coffee watching Buffy in the mornings before work, wishing you were there." You chanced a glance at her. Her expression was next to unreadable but her eyes looked a little lighter. "Basically, I think- no, I know I love you."

Charlie's face cracked in two, her smile lighting up her whole face. She leaned over the small table, placing a chaste kiss on your ever chapped lips. She pulled back slightly, looking you in the eye.

"I love you too."


End file.
